


Never

by Cakeagator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeagator/pseuds/Cakeagator
Summary: In Harry's 4th year he leaves. Now, 16 years later he is married and about to meet his past head on, but with a limp. Hogwarts is destroyed, students need a place to learn. What will happen next?





	1. A little information

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Nanowrimo work for 2017. I am very slow, sorry. I have had sports and other matters I have had to attend to. I will try to post at least once a week.

Harry left the British wizarding world after everyone thought he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Before he left he had been bullied and picked on by other houses. What caused him to leave was that he had been raped. As he was leaving one of the Slytherins had caught up to him and told Harry that he was going with him.

The Slytherin that had followed was Blaise Zabini. While the two were dating Harry got masters for Defense Against Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Familiar Animals, Healing, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Charms. He got diplomas in teaching, science, modern language, Geography, and Special Education. The prime minister of Australia gave Harry a citizenship after he had saved his life. After the Prime Minister happened in the United Kingdom he was appalled.

When Harry and Blaise, fiancee at the time, were heading back from a vacation a car rammed into them. They came out of the crash alive, but Harry had a permanent limp, Blaise had survived the crash but he was unable to bear children. Both he and Harry were carriers. They didn't have to have offspring with women, but it was possible. Harry had to go into surgery to be able to keep his leg.

They have 6 children: Rosalie, James, Juliana, Tylisha, and the youngest two Leah and Elijah, both twins. Rosalie the oldest was in her second to last year at Australia's School of Magic. Her younger brother James is in his third year there. Then you have Juliana who is 11 years old, going to school that year, and Tylisha who is 5 years old. Finally, we have the twins who are 3 years old. Harry is pregnant in this story.


	2. Chapter 1

\---Potter Home, Australia---  
Harry woke on his side of the bed on an early Monday morning. He did his normal routine: shower, brush teeth, shave, and dress. Then, he went over to his wife's side of the bed to wake her up. "Hi honey, ready for the concert?" was her response to waking up. It had been like that for 14 years. "Will you watch this for me, Mary, first." The TV was then turned on. On it was the very important parts of her life that she forgot. 

He then went to the kitchen to make breakfast for his children. "Daddy, did mummy watch the TV yet?" 

"Yes, I have my little princess." waa Tylisha's mother's answer.

Just then two cracks were heard in the room. In the area where the two cracks were heard two men appeared there. John and Alex Lancaster were both Mary's brothers. John was married whereas Alex was not. John had dark blue eyes and blonde hair. John had onyx-black eyes and dark black hair. 

"Hello, sister and her very weird looking husband. We need to talk to your husband dear sister." Alex said.   
"Come on Harry we need to talk in the Prime Minister's office." John had told Harry.  
"I will be back soon sweetie. All the kids' breakfasts have been made," spoke Hary. Then there were the three distinct pops off apparition. 

\---Prime Ministers Office---  
After tea and some conversation did the four men in the office get down to business. "I know what I am going to tell you, Harry will probably hurt you in an old form you knew as a betrayal. Hogwarts is in shambles and destroyed, they need a place to educate their students. Australia has the only English speaking school that would consider helping them. So, Harry would it be alright if they use your school and some of the teachers to help keep their students learning through their time of war?" asked the Prime Minister. 

"I might hold a grudge to some people over in England, but that does not stop me from letting children find a safe place to learn," Harry answered. 

"Great, I will contact the Albus Dumbledore know soon," said the Prime Minister. They soon finished and the three others left. 

\---Headmaster's temporary office---  
A bright green flash of light erupted from the fireplace there and a man stepped out. "Headmaster Dumbledore we have accepted your plea and will allow you to bring your students to learn. Now I have one rule 0to tell you now. You will be in third in command after my headmaster and deputy. Got it?"  
"Ok, answered the old man sitting behind the desk in the office."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not finished with this chapter yet. I wanted to give you something more to read.

\---Headmasters Temporary office---  
"Is everyone here?" asked the old, powerful wizard behind the desk."Yes" came from all around the office.   
"The Australian school of magic has agreed to let us use their facility and classes until Hogwarts is safe and rebuilt. We have some rules first.   
1: We are not to be hateful to any class they may teach or student that goes there.   
2: I am the third in command overall, but the head of our students.  
3: Our students may watch the classes they have that we don't.  
4: We follow their rules.  
That is all I truly know for now. Any questions?"  
Sirius Black was in the room listening to the headmaster and all that was running through his head was "Is my pup there?"  
\---Time Skip---  
***Potter Home, Australia***  
Harry was looking over a list of the family who was coming:  
Weasley   
Black  
All of the Hogwarts teachers   
Lupin  
Shacklebolt  
Moody  
Tonks  
Malfoy  
and a few more.  
As he read over the list he couldn't help but think if they tried to find him in England.   
"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. DADDY. DADDY!"  
"Huh what"  
"You were staring at the wall and not doing anything. You also looked sad, why?"  
"It's nothing you need to worry about." He replied easily. "I am heading to the school."  
\---Headmasters Temporary office---  
A large group of people was gathered in the office with their trunks. Each one of these people was either an Auror, professor, or family member.  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Asked the elderly headmaster.   
A collective of "Yes" went around.  
"Grab onto the portkeys around the room. The password is lighting. On the count of three say it. One, Two, Three."  
\---Australia's School of Magic---  
Multiple pops were heard all over the grounds of the school. A large group of people is seen looking at the building in front of them. The building before them is actually multiple buildings that meet up in the center. the building in the middle was very large. It had breezeways going out of it into the buildings surrounding it. Each building looked as if it had its own major purpose. Infront of them, they saw the stairs leading up to the large building. At the top of the stairs, they saw three people in different clothing and animals.   
The one in the middle looked older and taller than the other two. He had long whitish blonde hair, that made him look like he was a relative of the Malfoys. His skin was very tanned. He had eyes the color of the ocean. What was the most peculiar item about him is, he had a tail and ears on the top of his head. Next to him was a large wolf that was black with silver in his fur. Playing with each other was to pups that looked almost identical to the wolf.   
On the left of the man was a man slightly shorter, but not by much. He had onyx-black eyes and dark black hair. His skin was like the polar opposite of the man in the middle. It was white, but not sickly kind of white. What they could see was a bowstring and arrows hanging from him. He had a snow leopard next to him, grooming.   
On the right was a shorter man. He had long black hair in a braid, with feathers going through it. He was tan and very muscular. He was not buff, but lithe. He had a black panther, wolf, and snow leopard either next to him or in front of him. As they were looking at him the saw a scar on his forehead, that of a lightning bolt.   
"HARRY!"


End file.
